


You're such a loser

by modzy78



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day 21- Yukeru, Fruits Basket Advent Calendar, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modzy78/pseuds/modzy78
Summary: Yuki and Kakeru have a spirited text conversation on Christmas night.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fruits Basket Advent Calendar





	You're such a loser

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at the end of the second season of the anime, like most of my Advent works. It carries on from a few previous works. It starts right after Yuki and Machi's "date."

Yuki pulled out his phone as Machi walked away from the café. He pulled up his limited contact list, pushing the grinning image of Kakeru Manabe. He grinned as he took Machi's advice to start what he assumed would be an interesting conversation.

Y: You're such a loser.

K: Waaa!!! Why would you say such a thing, Yun-Yun?

Y: You know exactly why.

K: I have no idea. You'll have to tell me....

Y: You set your own sister and I up. 

K: Hey, it wasn't just me. Kimi helped.

Y: Not surprised. What about Nao?

K: I knew he'd get angry and ditch. So predictable.

Y: But WHY did the two of you plot this?

K: We thought it'd be fun.

Y: For who?

K: Um, us. And hopefully you. You and Machi both need to lighten up.

Y: Gee, thanks...

K: No prob, Pres. 

Y: That wasn't a compliment.

K: Come on. It was meant to be fun. What, did Machi just scowl at you the entire time?

Y: Not all. We spent some time plotting our revenge on you.

K: What!?!? What about Kimi?

Y: We know whose idea it was.

K: Touché. Did you at least have Christmas cake?

Y: Yes.

K: So it was a success!

Y: Are you serious? Cake doesn't make success!

K: It does to me. Along with meat.

Y: Meat?

K: Yeah. Long story. Wait.

Y: What?

K: One minute. Gotta get a sneaky pic.

K: You're gonna wanna see this.

A blurred picture appeared on the screen. Of a tall boy with orange hair pulling along a smiling girl with brown hair. 'Kyo, you idiot. What's going through that thick skull of yours?'

Y: So what? Are you stalking Miss Honda?

K: What? Such baseless accusations! It's not my fault she's on a Christmas date.

Y: I'm sure it's not a date.

K: Sure looks like one to me.

Y: This coming from the guy whose idea of fun is setting people up on fake dates.

K: Come on. You know Machi likes Red.

Y: Stop that.

K: And you're not telling me you don't like her.

Y: You're insane.

K: You're dodging the question.

Y: What question?

K: You are seriously such an airhead. Must be part of being a princess.

Y: Just wait until I get my hands on you...

K: Sorry! I mean prince. A spoiled prince.

Y: Not any better. 

Y: Besides. Aren't you supposed to be on a date?

K: Yep. I am right now.

Y: And your girlfriend's okay with you annoying me nonstop?

K: Why would there be a problem?

K: fdelytsintyeivjoeuf

K: Sorry. I'll get my idiot boyfriend to stop. I keep telling him he needs to leave his boyfriend in peace when he's with me.

Y: What?

K: That's my girlfriend. Isn't she great?

Y: Um, yeah. She's something.

K: Gotta go! See you later.

Y: Yeah.

Y: Loser

**Author's Note:**

> I decided it would be fun to try doing the story as a text conversation. I hope it's easy to follow and portrays their personalities well.


End file.
